Si tu savais
by xklm
Summary: Je m’appelle Ron Weasley, je suis homosexuel et amoureux secrètement de mon meilleur ami, mon Harry. Mais Ron va vite comprendre qu'être rejeté par Harry est beaucoup plus dur que de l'aimer.


La nuit commençait à tomber sur Poudlard, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma maison. J'ai essayé de passer une ou deux heures dans la bibliothèque pour réviser mes cours de potions, étant très en retard dans ce domaine alors que les examens approchent, mais rien de toute ma volonté n'y a fait. Rien.

Malgré ces mois passés je n'arrive pas à surmonter, à remonter la pente. Je sourie, oui, mais au fond, tout au fond j'ai mal. Je ne supporte plus de rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances, de voir le visage brisé de mon frère, les yeux rougis de ma mère, la mine fatiguée de mon père, le sourire triste de ma sœur. Ils s'habituent à la douleur, ils commencent à revivre, mais tout ce fait encore difficilement ! Et je suis fatigué de voir notre peine. Il nous manque, putain qu'il nous manque. Mais on s'accroche pour lui.

J'efface pour un moment le visage de mon frère de mes pensées, et me concentre sur ma vie d'aujourd'hui et ce nouveau bonheur qui me tend les bras. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, j'ai perdu mon frère Fred pendant la bataille finale. La guerre est terminée depuis plusieurs mois et je suis désormais en dernière année à Poudlard pour passer mes examens. J'ai le bonheur d'avoir à mes côtés, mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et le célèbre Harry Potter. Ma Mione sort avec Théodore Nott un serpentard qui l'aime éperdument et c'est tant mieux, et contre toute attente je m'entends particulièrement bien avec Draco, oui Malfoy. Certains de nos points communs nous ont rapprochés, surtout pendant une nuit torride. Oui parce que je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je suis homosexuel et amoureux secrètement de mon meilleur ami, mon Harry.

Comment tout ceci est arrivé ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. J'ai commencé à le détailler dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, et même sous les douches. Je me surprenais parfois en me rendant compte que je le fixais depuis plusieurs minutes. Je ne supportais pas de le voir trop proche d'une fille ou d'un autre mec que moi. J'ai eu ce désir et ces envies qui se sont propagés en moi et qui parfois me rendaient fous. Je n'arrivais plus à soutenir ses deux émeraudes sans rougir. Ses sourires et son rire me mettaient de bonne humeur ainsi que ses accolades qu'il m'offrait. Et j'ai finis par ne plus pouvoir me passer de son odeur et de sa présence. Alors quand j'ai commencé à me donner du plaisir en pensant à lui ou bien même quand Draco et moi avons passé une nuit ensemble et que je n'ai fait que d'imaginer Harry sous mon corps, et bien j'ai compris. J'en ai parlé à mon Serpentard et on a éclaté de rire après qu'il m'ait confié que lui était attiré par son meilleur ami également, Blaise Zabini, mais que ce petit con sortait avec une Serdaigle. Alors oui on a continué à rire pendant plusieurs minutes, les larmes nous montant aux yeux, avant de refaire l'amour une seconde fois.

Harry est mon meilleur ami oui, mais il ne sait rien de mon orientation sexuel, seul Draco est au courant. Tout le monde sait que lui est gay, mais moi non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne supporte pas d'être le centre de l'attention et puis peut être que je ne m'assume pas assez, et puis mes parents sont assez préoccupés comme ça pour qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu plus. J'ai peur de leur réaction et de celles de mes amis.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans ma salle commune alors qu'une voix m'interpelle. Je sourie en reconnaissant mon interlocuteur et me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Ron, t'étais où ?

- Draco me courrais-tu après ?

- Rêve Weasley, je me suis juste inquiété, je ne t'ai pas vu au diné.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque. Révisions.

- Ron…

- Quoi ?

- Ça va t'es sure ?

- Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas capable de réviser ?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

- Draco ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plait…

Il s'approche de moi et laisse glisser sa main sur ma joue. Je lui sourie et après l'avoir pris doucement dans mes bras pour le rassurer je passe le pas de ma porte le cœur un peu lourd. Fred me manque mais c'est ainsi que va la vie, et je m'habitue à son absence. Mais m'habituer à ce que je ressens pour Harry, faire face à son ignorance, c'est dur, beaucoup trop dur.

- Tu as vu Ron ? demande ma meilleure amie.

Je vais pour me montrer et leur dire que je suis là mais la réponse d'Harry m'arrête. J'en écarquille les yeux et me cache dans l'ombre du tableau.

- Non, et puis ce n'est pas plus mal !

- Harry ?

- Je suis désolé Herm' mais j'en ai marre. Plus le temps passe et moins je le reconnais. Je me rends compte que plus ça va moins nous avons de sujets de conversations en communs. J'en ai marre de le voir avec sa mine triste. J'ai plus de parents, plus de parrain j'ai tout perdu hormis toi et lui, mais je ne pleure pas tous les jours. Il me soule. Il n'a pas grandi, toujours son air de gamin…

Mon cœur explose en mille morceaux, et j'aimerais l'arracher pour mourir sur le champ. Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que la terre s'écroulait sous vos pieds ? Et bien moi c'est ce que je ressens à cet instant. J'ai mal, ma tête tourne et j'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Harry ? Si tu savais comme tu me détruis, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Oh oui si tu savais…

Je sors de l'ombre et Hermione ouvre de grands yeux comprenant que je viens de tout entendre. Mon cœur bat trop rapidement, j'ai les poings serrés et les larmes me brulent les yeux. Elle essaie d'articuler mon prénom pour signaler ma présence à Harry qui continue de dire des horreurs sur mon cas, mais elle reste bloquée.

- Je te jure, moins je le vois mieux je me porte. Et il est tellement occupé à essayer de te récupérer et à oublier la bataille finale qu'il ne pense plus au principal, vivre. Et moi je ne veux pas d'un mort à côté de moi ! Donc…

- Ha-Harry… Ron est…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et avance dans la salle commune, passant devant eux. Harry se retourne et me fixe. La sincérité de ses yeux me tue un peu plus. Alors c'est vrai tu as pitié de moi ? Tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime et même pas comme un ami ? Depuis toutes ces années tu te fous de ma gueule, tu me vois comme un gamin immature et sans vie ? Et bien ne t'en fais pas Potter, je vais en sortir moi de ta vie. Il ne s'excuse même pas alors qu'il sait très bien que j'ai tout entendu. Non il s'en fout, il sourie cet enculé. Je baisse les yeux et monte dans le dortoir masculin récupérer des affaires. Je dégage de toute cette hypocrisie qui m'étouffe. J'entends vaguement Hermione lui crier de s'excuser, et il lui répond que non il ne s'excuserait pas, il le pense et puis maintenant c'est tant mieux, tout est clair, il n'a plus besoin de faire semblant de m'apprécier. T'as raison Harry… Achève-moi.

J'attrape mon sac et redescends en bas. Harry a la tête plongée dans un bouquin, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas brisé mon univers en quelques mots. Comment ais-je pu autant me tromper sur toi ? Est-ce la célébrité qui te monte à la tête ? Et dire que je n'avais rien remarqué à ce changement de relation entre nous, ce changement que tu as voulu nous imposer. Crève Harry, je ne te relèverais pas.

- Ron… Où est ce que tu vas ?

- Herm'...

- Je suis sure qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dis Ron, s'il te plait reste là, parlez-vous. Je vous connais vous avez du encore vous embrouiller, ça va s'arranger !

- Je vais y aller !

- Ron s'il te plait !

Je la contourne et m'enfuis dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mes jambes tremblent et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler à chaque pas fait. Je lui ai rien fait, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, alors pourquoi il me fait ça putain ? Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me retrouve dans la salle commune des Serpentard, connaissant leur mot de passe, devant la porte de la chambre de préfet de Draco. Et alors que j'allais frapper la porte s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter.

- Ron, qu'est ce que…

Il s'arrête en apercevant mes yeux. J'ai toujours été impressionné de voir à quel point il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui sourie faiblement en montrant mon sac et il s'écarte de l'entrée pour me laisser passer. Je me pose sur son lit et il vient m'y rejoindre.

- Ron qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe sur ma tempe, et d'un simple sors, je lui transmets mon souvenir de ce que je viens de vivre tout en revoyant la scène. Putain que ça peut faire mal. La scène dure quelques minutes avant que tout s'efface et que je ne retombe dans les yeux aciers de Draco. Je ferme les miens et me laisse tomber sur le lit.

- Je vais le tuer finit-il par cracher.

- Draco…

- Comment a-t-il osé te dire toutes ces horreurs ? Putain ! Il a mis des mois même des années avant de ce remettre de la mort de son parrain. C'est ton frère, merde normal que tu ne sois pas bien ! Et puis tu n'es pas un gamin… Ron bordel ne croit pas ce qu'il te dit.

- Je peux rester là pendant quelque temps ?

- Ron quelle question, bien sur ! Mais dis-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas détruire par ces paroles ! Potter n'est qu'un connard, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter ainsi après tout ce que tu as fais pour lui.

- Dray s'il te plait…

Il s'allonge à mes côtés et me prends contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête, respirant son odeur qui m'apaise et ferme les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil tandis que des mots tels que « gamin » « il me soule » ou encore « faire semblant » viennent me hanter.

Les premiers rayons de soleils traversent les rideaux de la chambre de Draco, alors que je suis déjà assis sur une chaise face à son bureau. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, impossible. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas hurlé, je ne me suis pas fais du mal non plus. Non, je n'ai rien fais de tout ça, j'ai juste révisé, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire pour ne pas me repasser en tête la scène d'hier soir. Alors j'ai lus, appris écris des parchemins et des parchemins de devoirs qu'on nous a donné à faire. Et maintenant je suis là, à attendre, à le regarder sortir doucement du sommeil. Je vais surement lui raconter un vieux truc du genre, je viens de me réveiller, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Ce n'est pas important, je ne suis pas spécialement important. Mon cœur se déchire un peu plus tandis que je me lève pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. A ma sortie 15 minutes plus tard, Draco me regarde un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, tu m'étonneras toujours, te lever avant moi, ça pour un exploit s'en est un !

- Rigole, rigole ! Je te signal que je commence une heure avant toi par métamorphose et que je dois aller déjeuner… à ma table !

- Ron…

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

Il se lève, et me prend rapidement dans ses bras. Je me détends immédiatement et finis par me détacher de lui pour le quitter et me diriger vers la grande salle. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée ! Ok l'ironie ne me fait même pas sourire ! La plupart des élèves sont déjà présent à leur table alors que je viens me poser à la mienne. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne reste qu'une seule place, et bien sur il a fallu qu'elle soit en face d'Harry. Merlin aidez moi.

Hermione me regarde, ses yeux sont rouges et sa mine est triste. Elle se rapproche de moi sur le banc et vient glisser sa main sur la mienne. Ma nuit à travailler commence à se faire ressortir tandis que je pique du nez presque dans mon café, que je ne vais même pas boire. J'attrape une des potions que ma mère nous a préparé, si on a un coup de mou avec tout ce qui est arrivé, et la boit d'un trait. Mes yeux se ferment un instant tandis que je sens une douce chaleur se propager en moi. En les rouvrant je remarque l'absence de Harry. Tu as raison va-t-en, rien ne sert de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que moi, après tout ce n'est pas comme si on était ami.

- Ron, je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai essayé de lui parler, de comprendre, de le faire s'excuser, mais il ne veut rien entendre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ainsi, il… Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends plus !

- C'est pourtant simple, il ne veut plus de moi comme ami, je me demande même s'il m'a déjà considéré ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi il te fait ça. Je sais quand les gens mentent ou font semblant. Il n'a rien fais de tout ça lorsque qu'on était tous les trois.

- Hermi, ce n'est pas grave d'accord… Ça ira ! Ne me laisse juste pas toi non plus…

- Tu es le seul frère que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne pourrais jamais te laisser.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras tandis que je lui embrasse le front. Alors c'est vrai, c'est définitif, notre trio est réellement brisé ? Je ne montrerais ni à Hermione ni à Harry que je vais mal, je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à ce connard de montrer qu'il m'a touché et coulé. Mais il m'a détruit, et c'est une putain de réalité. J'avais accepté de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme je le désir, de ne pas lui dire les mots qui me brulent le cœur, mais là de ne plus jamais être à ses côtés de ne plus jamais le voir rire à mes blagues ou encore me sourire va me tuer, et je le sais. Je suis dépendant de lui. J'ai pensé à une blague au début, mais quand j'ai vu la sincérité qu'il dégageait de ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de toi et moi, plus jamais d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley. Tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste, de t'aimer autant. Tu m'as tué, tu me tues, mais je t'aime et je crois que rien ne pourra me faire changer, même si tu continues de m'ignorer ou de me dire les pires horreurs que je ne pourrais imaginer.

Nous finissons par sortir de table après que j'ai mangé…une pomme… pour nous diriger d'un pas commun vers notre premier cours de la matinée, dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Je vais bien, oui, et je continuerais d'aller bien.

[...]

Ça aurait pu oui, mais au final non. Je me suis bien vite rendu compte que non je n'allais pas bien et que je n'irais jamais bien. 3 mois, 3 putains de longs mois, qu'il m'a laissé. Pourquoi ? Je me pose encore moi-même la question. Pourquoi… Hermione ne lui parle plus, comme il ne me parle plus. Je n'existe plus. Il me croise mais ne me lance aucun regard, aucun signe d'attention. Rien, plus rien du tout. J'ai la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien. C'est horrible, ça fait si mal.

Je ne dors plus, enfin je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète depuis bien longtemps. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer, une heure par si par là. Je me concentre sur mes cours, pour ne pas me concentrer sur ma douleur ou sur lui. Et mes notes s'en font ressentir. Tous mes professeurs ont remarqués mes progrès fulgurants et c'est bien la première chose dont je suis fière ! Niveau nourriture ce n'est pas bien mieux, j'ai perdu l'envie de manger, la seule chose qui me faisait me lever de mon lit le matin. J'ai perdu du poids. Six peut-être sept kilos. Mais je me suis un peu plus musclé. Entrainements de Quidditch obligent. Et puis Harry étant notre capitaine, je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir de me lancer de vieilles remarques en pleine gueule. Alors même si je suis naze, même si je n'ai quasiment plus de force, je m'accroche à mon balai et je continue. Mais pas que pendant les heures obligatoires, je viens aussi de ma propre volonté le soir, ou tôt le matin pour me défouler, oublier, et me forcer à sourire et à être joyeux. Parce qu'en ce moment, il n'y a que dans les airs où je me sens bien.

J'avale une nouvelle potion, pour me permettre de tenir le reste de la soirée avant de sortir des vestiaires, direction la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Je sais que bientôt de ce liquide ne fera plus longtemps effet sur mon corps, mais je continue à en prendre en attendant de trouver une solution à tout ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens déjà de moins en moins bien tous les jours. Ma carence alimentaire et mon manque de sommeil commençant à prendre le dessus sur la potion. Je veux juste faire face, continuer de sourire, que personne s'inquiète pour moi, ne pas leur apporter plus de problèmes que j'en ai déjà. Je ne veux pas tout ça. Alors je préfère me détruire en silence en attendant que ça aille mieux. Parce que ça ira forcément mieux non ? Hermione a remarqué ma perte de poids et ma fatigue, je lui ai juste dis que je m'entrainais beaucoup pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons d'où mon épuisement, et que j'ai voulu perdre deux trois kilos pour être plus souple sur mon ballet. Elle a paru septique mais à finalement hoché la tête. Draco a été le plus dur à convaincre. Il le sait que je vais mal, il le voit. Il s'est réveillé une nuit alors que j'étais en train de bosser à 3h du matin. J'ai juste répondu que j'avais eu une insomnie. Il m'a ordonné de venir me recoucher, et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis pas mal de semaines j'ai dormi quatre heures à la suite avant d'aller voler. Il veut m'aider, me parler, mais j'évite la conversation tout le temps. Dès que je sens qu'il va aborder le sujet, je me braque, embrasse ses lèvres et m'enfuis prétextant une occupation très importante.

Je m'appuie rapidement contre un arbre du parc alors qu'un violent tournis me prend. J'inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises en fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Putain je vais mal, je vais vraiment mal. Mes mains et mes jambes se mettent à trembler mais je reprends ma marche vers le château. Il commence à faire nuit, voir même un peu froid. Le repas est passé et je n'y ai même pas assisté. Il faut que j'aille m'allonger une ou deux heures avant de commencer les deux parchemins en potion et un autre en métamorphose plus deux trois recherches en DCFM et en botanique. Mais alors que j'allais emprunter l'escalier pour me diriger vers ma salle commune, deux mains m'agrippent et me retournent. Hermione et Draco.

- Enfin tu es là, on te cherchait partout avec Draco.

- Désolé j'ai pris une douche dans les vestiaires.

- Hm… Bref Draco et moi sommes allez à Pré au Lard cet après-midi.

- Et on a fais les magasins.

- Hermione toi faire les magasins avec Draco, 3 mois avant les examens… Vous rigolez ?

- Je te signale Ronald que tu bosses plus que moi ces derniers temps...

- Je veux avoir mes ASPICS.

- Nous aussi, t'en fais pas… Enfin dans ces magasins on a trouvé quelques bricoles… pour toi !

- Pardon ?

- Ron, tu as perdu du poids, pris un peu de muscles, tu flottes dans tes vêtements informes. Faut changer tout ça si tu veux séduire quelqu'un.

- De 1. Je ne veux séduire personne et de 2. Je n'ai pas le budget pour m'offrir de nouveaux vêtements comme tu dis !

- Ron, on ne s'attend pas à ce que tu nous rembourses !

- Draco c'est hors de question tu …

- Ce sont des cadeaux, Ron, je t'en pris accepte, en plus tu seras magnifique là dedans !

- Dray…

- Viens avec nous Ron !

Je les suis sans broncher plus longtemps. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment la force de leur résister. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans la chambre de Draco des dizaines de paquets devant mes yeux. Je les regarde outré alors qu'il commence à me tendre cinq pantalons dont trois jeans, quatre t-shirts et polos, cinq chemises, quatre pulls, un long manteau, deux nouvelles robes de sorciers ainsi que deux paires de chaussures.

- C'est une blague ?

- C'est une avance pour ton anniversaire, Théo participe avec nous.

- Hors de question que j'accepte. Vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi ??

- Ron…

- Quoi Ron ? C'est nouveau maintenant vous avez pitié de moi ? Putain depuis le temps que tu me connais Hermi, tu le sais que je déteste ça. Oui on n'est pas riche dans la famille, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide pour autant !

- Ron se sont juste des cadeaux tu ne peux pas rester avec tes vieilles fringues qui datent de bien avant la guerre ! Elles sont toutes abimées, et bien trop grandes pour toi maintenant !

- Hermione…

- Ron, je ne t'ai jamais rien offert, tu as toujours tout refusé !

- Pareil pour moi, ajoute Draco.

- Alors accepte s'il te plait !

- Je …

- Ron s'il te plait…

- Bien, ok d'accord. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Je n'ai jamais eu autant de vêtements dans mon armoire !

Ils se mettent à rire à l'unisson, tandis que je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour commencer les essayages. Je n'ai jamais fais ça de ma vie, on va rigoler ! Rapidement j'asperge mon visage d'eau pour me rafraichir les idées et m'éviter de sombrer, puis ressort quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'une première tenue. C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes je fais des allées retours, m'habillant, me déshabillant, le tout devant les exclamations enjouées et ravies de mes deux amis. Je finis par les remercier en leur sautant dessus les recouvrant de baisés brulants jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient d'arrêter. Dans un éclat de rire, je ramasse l'amoncellement de fringues aidé par Hermione pour retourner dans notre maison, après avoir embrassé rapidement les lèvres de Draco sans que mon amie ne l'aperçoive.

Je me retrouve donc dans le dortoir des garçons à ranger mes fringues, alors qu'il n'est que 22h et que tout le monde dort. Pas étonnant étant donné que nous avons un match demain matin face aux Serdaigle. Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde nous sommes déjà qualifié pour la finale par nos deux victoires contre les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles. Eux ont gagné un seul match contre nos adversaires de demain. Quand aux Verts et Argents à part avoir perdu contre nous, ils ont gagnés tous leurs matchs.

Je soupire en apercevant la silhouette d'Harry dans son lit. Son corps n'est qu'à moitié recouvert par sa couverture, il est tellement désirable, et je dois faire preuve de toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Non, je reste calme et je m'agenouille juste à côté de lui laissant, comme tous les soirs, une larme glisser sur ma joue, qui vient s'écraser sur son épaule dénudée. Et comme tous les soirs je glisse une main dans ses cheveux embrassant doucement sa tempe. Et comme tous les soirs je murmure un « tu me manques » à peine audible, avant de m'allonger tout habillé sur mon lit, pour quatre petites heures de sommeil. Je n'arrive pas à supporter plus. Parce que pendant tout ce temps je rêve de lui, d'avenir à ses côtés, de ses je t'aime qu'il me murmure, de son corps contre le mien, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de son amitié, de son amour. Et ça me détruit. Et je n'en peux plus. Alors je laisse mes yeux se fermer redoutant les images qui viennent déjà envahir mon esprit et me faire rêver.

Un bip sonore me réveille. Il n'est que deux heures du matin. Je parcours des yeux le dortoir, soufflant de soulagement ne voyant personne réveillé. Mon cœur se sert alors que mon regard se pose sur Harry. Il est si magnifique. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi pas Draco, lui qui est gay, lui qui m'embrasse, lui qui n'aime trainer qu'avec moi. Oh Harry si tu savais… si tu savais…

Je prends mon sac de cours et descends en bas dans la salle commune. Le silence est dérangeant et la noirceur de la pièce fait presque peur. Je m'assoie à la grande table et sors mes bouquins ainsi que me parchemins pour commencer à étudier et à faire les devoirs demandés. Le temps passe si vite que je ne me rends même pas compte que la pièce est désormais éclairé par la lumière du jour. Il est neuf heures du matin, et dans deux heures je serais sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je soupire, je suis crevé. Espérons que la potion me fera tenir au moins pour le match. Des pats dans l'escalier me font relever la tête. Harry. Nos yeux se croisent et ne se lâchent pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis il finit par scruter la pièce et il parait étonné de me voir en train de réviser. Je ramasse rapidement mes affaires, mais au moment de me lever un vertige me prend. D'une main tremblante je me stabilise grâce à la table et je ferme les yeux, pour me calmer un minimum. Je murmure un vague « putain » et rouvre les yeux pour me calmer et tombent dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry. Son regard me trouble, mais je ne reste pas à le fixer bien longtemps. J'attrape mon sac et remonte dans le dortoir, alors que j'entends un « t'as intérêt d'assurer pour le match ! ». Va te faire voir Potter.

Je file sous la douche et en ressors une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Mes cheveux séchés et un boxer enfilé, j'avale ma potion espérant améliorer mon état misérable et retourne dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Un jean et une chemise blanche feront l'affaire. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir où mes cernes m'impressionnent, je descends en bas où déjà tout le monde est présent habillé aux couleurs de notre maison. Des paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi et je me dirige vers ma Hermi qui me prend doucement contre elle.

- Tu es magnifique Ron !

- Grâce à qui ?

- Quand Draco va te voir comme ça il n'en croira pas ses yeux ! Il faudrait juste supprimer les traces de fatigues et tu serais parfait !

- Hey…

- Je rigole ! Au faite tu es au courant ?

- Allez raconte moi le dernier potin !

- Blaise n'est plus avec sa copine, Théo m'a raconté ça hier ! Apparemment ça n'allait plus entre eux, et il lui aurait dis être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- QUOI ?

- Ouai, drôle non ?

- Oui et non.

- C'est-à-dire…

- On va au match très chère !

- Ronald !

Je la tire par le bras et nous sortons de la salle commune pour nous diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur du château, pour arriver près de l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch. Hermione m'embrasse le front pour me laisser aller vers les vestiaires. Je me stop un instant alors qu'une forte fièvre me prend et qu'à nouveau tous mes membres se mettent à trembler. Pas maintenant, non pas maintenant ! J'entre en courant dans la pièce où mes coéquipiers se changent et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je me penche d'un mouvement faible sur la cuvette pour y vider mes tripes dont la potion que j'avais ingurgité quelques heures plutôt. Je le sais qu'à un moment mon corps n'accepterait plus ce liquide, mais pas maintenant, non pas maintenant. Je n'arriverais jamais à tenir tout le match. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur alors que je vois la tête affolée de ma sœur passer la porte.

- Ron, par Merlin tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, juste un aliment qui n'est pas bien passé !

- Mais tu n'as pas déjeuné ce matin !

- Ginny, je vais bien d'accord ?

Je me relève embrasse sa tempe et vais m'habiller sous le regard de mes amis. Certains se mettent à me fixer, dont Harry. Putain mais c'est quoi son foutu problème ? Dean s'approche de moi un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que si je n'aimerais pas autant ma petite amie, je te sauterais dessus ?

- T'es naze mec !

- Je te jure t'es plutôt canon, dans ton jean moulant et dans ta chemise outrageusement ouverte !

- Je le répète, t'es naze !

- Hey Ron, m'interpelle Seamus, t'as maigri putain !

- Tu te fais des films Finnigan !

- Ah non je te jure, c'est assez hallucinant !

- Lâchez moi merde !

- O…Ok.

Une fois habillé, je m'assoie sur un banc en attendant le moment fatidique de l'entrée sur le terrain. Je me sens mal, je me sens mal, je me sens vraiment vraiment mal. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon mal être alors qu'on se lève pour notre entrée. Je soupire et avance dans la lumière. Les gradins tremblent face à l'excitation des élèves. On adresse à peine un regard face à nos adversaires alors qu'on se place au milieu du terrain pour le commencement. Mme Pins lance le coup d'envoi alors que nous somme déjà dans le ciel à voler. Je me place rapidement devant mes buts et adresse un large sourire à Draco et Hermione, tous les deux m'encourageant de toute leur voix.

La partie s'engage très vite. Ma petite sœur fait des merveilles, c'est ainsi que nous menons 50 à 20. Je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme c'est pourquoi plusieurs souaffles me passent entre les jambes. Harry me hurle dessus alors qu'il a du mal à repérer le vif d'or. Je ne l'entends pas, je ne l'entends plus. Les hurlements dans les gradins ne sont que bourdonnement, ma tête tourne violement, ma fièvre s'amplifie, mes membres tremblent de plus en plus alors que mes yeux se ferment tout seul. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir à l'instant même. Je cherche de la force dans les yeux de mes deux amis mais ma vue est beaucoup trop trouble pour que j'aperçoive quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je ne vois pas l'envoi d'un Cognard par un Serdaigle dans ma direction. Oui c'est ainsi que je le prends de plein fouet dans le ventre, ce qui m'achève. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer épuisé par cette douleur immédiate et cette souffrance qui n'a fait que m'affaiblir depuis ces derniers mois. J'aurais pu résister mais à vrai dire je n'en ai plus la force alors je laisse mon corps basculer dans le vide, entendant au loin un vague « RON » hurlé. Cette sensation de légèreté m'envahit, tandis que je tombe doucement, pour venir m'écraser un peu violement contre le sol.

[...]

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement alors que je peux à peine bouger. Je me sens complètement cassé et tout cotonneux. La blancheur de la pièce m'éblouit et je mets quelques minutes à distinguer tout ce qui m'entoure. Après quelques instants de réflexion je me rends compte que je me trouve dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Je soupire et essaie de me relever. Je déteste passer pour une victime. Qu'est ce que je fiche ici bordel ? Je vais bien ! Une vive douleur dans les côtes me montre que non. Je gémis bruyamment, mais essaie à nouveau. Une fois en position assise je vais pour poser mes pieds en dehors du lit sur le carrelage froid quand une main me tire vers l'arrière !

- Que crois-tu faire Ronald ?

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu t'es pris un cognard il y a trois jours, tu sais pendant le match des Serdaigles !

- Il y a trois jours ? hurlais-je !

- Oui, et monsieur ne dormant plus et ne mangeant plus, tu es tombé de ton ballet avec en prime une belle chute !

- Je… je mange, et je dors !

- Ron…

- Je…

Ma respiration se coupe alors que mes souvenirs reviennent. Mes souvenirs et la foutue souffrance que j'ai essayé de contrôler. Je me sens d'un coup beaucoup plus faible, alors que mon corps s'écrase sur le matelas par la fatigue et la faim. Je n'en peux plus. Une potion, j'ai besoin d'une potion. Je dois aller réviser. Oui maintenant, parce ma tête commence à être envahis par des images d'Harry que j'ai essayé d'effacer. Les mots qu'il m'a dis résonnent à nouveau dans ma tête. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, alors que ma tête se met de nouveau à tourner. Mes yeux me brulent, alors qu'une larme glisse le long de ma joue.

- Ron…

- Je… Harry… Je n'essaie pas de te récupérer, Hermi !

- Je sais Ron, je sais !

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureux je te le jure… Je ne comprends pas, sanglotais-je.

- Non Ron s'il te plait ne pleure pas, je suis là…

Elle vient se placer à côté de moi et me prends contre elle. J'enfouie ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur, m'accrochant désespérément à son dos.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis que tu allais si mal que ça à Dray et à moi ? On aurait pu t'aider Ron ! On aurait forcé Harry à s'expliquer…

- Je ne veux pas lui parler…

- Tu nous as fait tellement peur quand on t'as vu tomber de ton balai.

Je baisse la tête, mais la relève aussitôt en voyant Draco entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie et sauter sur mon lit. Hermione me lâche et mon serpentard me tire contre lui englobant mon visage de ses deux mains. « Ne recommence plus jamais ça » me murmure-t-il avant de venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne me rends plus compte que ma meilleure amie se trouve à nos côtés, non, j'approfondis le baisé trop heureux de le retrouver et de retrouver un contact masculin et presque sexuel. Après quelques bonnes secondes qu'a duré cet échange, je m'écarte de Draco et lui souris, puis je me retourne violement vers Hermione qui nous souris, alors que moi j'ai le rouge aux joues.

- 'Mione Je…

- Ça fait déjà un petit moment que je le sais Ron, j'ai attendu que tu m'en parles, mais apparemment tu n'étais pas près. Sache que tu reste mon Ron, entendu ?

- Merci…

On parle pendant quelques heures au cours desquelles Pom Pom vient me voir, pour me faire avaler différentes potions. A ma plus grande joie, je suis autorisé à sortir après que l'infirmière m'ait aidé à nouer le bandeau autour de mon cou qui retiendra mon bras encore un peu endolorie. Puis je finis avec un peu de difficulté à me lever du lit et à marcher. Soutenu par mes deux amis, nous sortons de l'infirmerie direction la grande salle, étant donné que c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas très faim !

- Tu ne vas pas commencer ?!

- Hermione…

Elle ne dit plus rien, désirant éviter une dispute, et nous finissons par entrer dans la grande salle sous le regard de tous les élèves présent. Draco nous laisse aller à notre table, tandis que lui va rejoindre la sienne. Seamus et Dean nous accueillent avec un grand sourire, alors que j'évite de tomber dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry. On s'assoie, en face d'eux, mais je ne lève pas le regard de mon assiette… vide. Je n'ai pas faim !

- Putain mec, tu nous as foutu les boules quand on t'as vu tomber ! me dit le métis.

- J'ai été déséquilibré !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit.

- Et qu'est ce qui se dit ?

- Que tu étais déjà dans un piteux état et que le cognard a été la goutte de trop.

- Piteux état ?

- Oui apparemment, reprend Seamus, tu avais cessé de t'alimenter, et tu étais en grand manque de sommeil !

- Enfin bref, me sauve Hermione, heureusement que Harry était là sinon tu serais à Sainte Mangouste en soin intensif.

- Ouai, rajoute Dean. Mec je ne t'ai jamais vu aller aussi vite sur un ballet qu'à ce moment ! Comment tu as piqué à la verticale comme un malade pour attraper sa main et lui éviter le crash !

Je relève violement ma tête vers Harry, le sondant de mes yeux fatigués. Les siens sont rouges, et sa mine est tout aussi fatiguée que la mienne. Il regarde méchamment Dean, et se lève pour quitter la table n'oubliant de lancer une remarque qui me brise à nouveau.

- Je vous rappelle qu'on à encore besoin de lui pour la finale. Je n'ai fais que nous assurer la victoire.

- Bien sur… soupirais-je.

Je me lève à mon tour et quitte la table. Hermione me hurle de revenir manger mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air d'oublier. De l'oublier. Pourquoi ce crevard m'a-t-il rattrapé j'aurais pu y rester, il aurait pu se débarrasser de moi définitivement, mais non il a fallu qu'il attrape ma main. Tu veux me tuer mentalement c'est ça ? Merde Harry je n'en peux plus. Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'ai mal que tu sois loin de moi, que tu me rejettes que tu m'ignores. J'ai besoin de tes bras, Harry, j'ai besoin de ton odeur, de tes sourires, de ta chaleur, de ton rire, de ta voix, de tes bras. J'ai besoin de toi. Et toi tu me rejettes, comme un mal propre, comme une sous merde. Merde Harry j'aurais été près a accepté notre simple amitié mais de ne rien avoir de toi, non, NON !

J'arrive d'un pas mal assuré dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, où j'attrape mon balai. Arrivé au milieu du terrain je ferme les yeux et profite du vent fouettant mes joues et mes cheveux. C'est dingue, rien que de savoir que je vais voler m'apaise. J'inspire profondément et enfourche mon balai que je ne peux tenir que d'une seule main. Mon vole n'est pas très assurer mais je m'en fou, j'ai besoin de sentir l'adrénaline d'une course dans l'air. C'est pourquoi j'agrippe violemment ma main à mon balai et commence à augmenter ma vitesse, passant sous les gradins, dans des endroits difficiles, me donnant ainsi plus de sensations. Mon état étant encore particulièrement faible, je manque à plusieurs reprise de chuter, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter bien au contraire. Je continue. Plus vite, plus dangereusement. Jusqu'à ce que je hurle en frôlant quelqu'un. Je m'arrête brutalement et fais demi-tour pour tomber face à Harry assis sur son balai à me regarder.

- A quoi tu joues Weasley ?

- Et toi c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me sauves la vie et maintenant tu me suis ! Merde qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Redescends sur le sol, tu peux tomber putain !

- Et alors ce n'est pas comme si ma vie t'importait !

- Ron, maintenant !

- Non !

- Je te jure que si tu tombes, je ne te rattraperais pas !

- Oh si tu savais Harry… si tu savais comme je m'en contre fiche que tu me rattrapes ou pas.

Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de piquer droit vers le sol. Harry me hurle d'arrêter et me suis à son tour pour me rattraper mais je ne le laisse pas me toucher et redresse rapidement pour poser un pied à terre. De nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues, alors que je me dirige vers les vestiaires. Mais pas le temps de faire plus d'une vingtaine de mètres, qu'Harry m'a déjà rattrapé.

- Mais t'es malade à quoi tu joues ? Ça t'éclates de risquer ta vie comme ça dans ton état ?

- Lâche-moi Potter, lâche-moi.

- Bordel tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Après tout c'est ce que tu veux non ? Alors barre-toi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé me cracher sur le terrain, au lieu de me retenir par ton putain de bras ! Si tu savais Harry… Si tu savais !

- Si je savais quoi ? commence-t-il a s'énerver.

- Comme tu me fais du mal et comme je te déteste !

- Ron…

- Quoi Ron ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dis ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Et puis comment peux-tu critiquer le fait que j'ai du mal à me remettre de la mort de mon frère ? Mon frère putain ! Toi ton parrain, t'as mis des mois à t'en remettre, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste ! Non il n'y a que le grand Harry Potter qui a le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, j'ai toujours été là pour toi putain ! Moi je m'en fou qu'on ne me lance pas les honneurs, qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas pour ce que j'ai fais. C'est toi putain, j'ai besoin de ta reconnaissance pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, enfin était ! Et toi tu me considère comme un gamin, un mort, et tu ne veux plus de moi à tes côtés. D'accord ! Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici putain ? Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi me remettre de tes insultes bordel ! Si tu savais Harry… comme je te déteste ! Mais pourquoi, putain pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Ron…

Je sanglote un peu plus fort tandis que mon corps se remet à trembler. J'inspire et expire pour me calmer, et ferme les yeux pour oublier la douleur. Regarde, oui regarde dans quel état tu me mets. Tu as vu à quel point tu me détruis, à quel point tu me tues ? Merde je t'aime tellement, je t'aime tellement !

- Au faite Potter, je suis gay !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre pour essayer de dire quelques mots sans grand succès. Je sourie face à l'effet que j'ai fais et m'enfuis dans les vestiaires pour reposer mon balai. Je marche tranquillement vers le château jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Draco courir vers moi. Je lui sourie mais lui n'a pas l'air bien heureux.

- Ronald…

- Dray ça ne va pas ?

- Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! Je n'aurais pas du, mais j'ai pété un câble j'en avais tellement envie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Je ne comprends pas !

- J'ai appris que Blaise n'était plus avec sa copine, et qu'il était sur une autre. Je sais pas je n'aurais pas du…

- Draco Lucius Malfoy !

- Je suis monté voir Théo dans le dortoir, et Blaise était là en bo…boxer, je me suis mis à bégayer et à rougir, et sans vraiment réfléchir je me suis retrouvé à quelques centimètres de lui, et je… je l'ai embrassé. Il n'a pas bougé, il n'a rien dis. Alors je me suis enfui, en courant.

- Mais Draco, c'est super !

- Non ce n'est absolument pas super, mais alors pas du tout ! Il va croire que je l'aime et tout et tout !

- Hm Draco… tu l'aimes !

- Mais il n'est pas censé le savoir, il est hétéro !

- Je n'en suis pas si sur moi ! Comment il te regarde…

- Non mais tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, tu te fais des films, et…

- J'ai dis à Harry que j'étais gay.

- Oh… Et que t'a-t-il dis ?

- Rien, je suis parti.

- Tu crois qu'on va finir notre vie ensemble ?

- Ce serait une option, pas si désagréable que ça…

- Bien que je préfère Blaise.

- Et moi Ha…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres de Draco se retrouvent sur les miennes. Je gémis de surprise, mais me prends rapidement au jeu, plongeant mes mains dans sa chevelure blonde, tandis que lui rapproche mon corps du sien. Une présence à nos côtés, me fait mettre fin au baisé. Encore tout étourdi je me retourne pour faire face à Harry… merde. Il nous fixe, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Draco le salut, le rouge aux joues, tandis que moi je baisse les yeux. Si tu savais Harry, comme c'est toi que j'aurais préféré embrasser. Je suis désolé de te dégouter. Oh moins tu ne sauras jamais que mon cœur t'appartient. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? Non, je t'en pris ne pleure pas ! Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état. Déteste moi, tu sais je m'y ferais, mais te voir pleurer non ! Il finit par s'enfuir en courant, alors que je relève ma tête pour tomber dans les yeux aciers de mon ami.

- Je suis désolé Ron, mais il arrivait je n'allais pas te laisser dire son prénom…

- Hm, ce n'est pas grave, au moins il sait ce qu'il en est !

Je lui sourie faiblement, et nous retournons vers le château, direction la bibliothèque pour continuer de réviser. La seule chose qui occupe agréablement mon esprit. Nous rejoignons Théo et Hermione à une table, pour y passer tout l'après midi. Vers 19h30 après avoir mangé plutôt copieusement dans la grande salle, je remonte dans notre maison avec ma meilleure amie. Harry n'est pas descendu manger. Et rien que de ne pas l'avoir croisé au repas me fou le moral au plus bas.

La présence de Dean, Seamus et Neville dans la salle commune m'étonne. Eux qui sont toujours les premiers dans le dortoir pour avoir le temps de prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de se coucher. Je croise leur regard un peu énervé et fatigué et me met à rire.

- Bah alors les gars, vous défiez le règlement ce soir ? Vous faites nuit blanche ?

- Rigole, rigole, tu vas la faire avec nous étant donné qu'on doit dormir tous les quatre ici !

- Pardon et en quel honneur ?

- On a bien essayé de monter dans le dortoir pour dormir, mais Harry nous a hurlé dessus. Il ne veut pas être dérangé, soupire Dean.

- Et puis quand on l'a vu en larmes, on a préféré se plier à ses recommandations, murmure Neville.

- Quoi Harry pleure, s'écrie Hermione?

- Oui, on lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais il a tiré les rideaux de son lit.

- Ouai bah resté ici si vous voulez, moi je monte. Il ne va pas faire la loi dans le dortoir !

- Ron, m'interpelle Hermione, profite en pour lui parler !

- Et puis quoi encore…

J'embrasse sa tempe et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sans plus de ménagement j'entre dans la chambre et me dirige vers mon lit sans un regard vers le sien. Je me déshabille, enlève mon bandeau et reste en boxer pour finir par me glisser dans mon lit. Je vais dormir de mon propre gré depuis plus de trois mois. Je laisse mes pensées vaguées vers le blond le plus cher à mon cœur et ferme les yeux dans le but de trouver le sommeil. Mais alors que Morphée me tendait ses bras, les sanglots d'Harry me ramènent à la réalité. Ma chute sur terre est brutale, et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur et mes entrailles de se serrer. Après quelques minutes à espérer qu'il se calme, je ne peux me retenir et me lève.

Il me déteste oui je le sais, bien trop. Mais il reste mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime. Alors non, non je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je ne peux pas faire semblant que ses larmes ne me touchent pas, je ne peux pas lui hurler dessus de se la fermer. Non. Alors je me dirige vers lui. Je sais je vais surement me faire repousser, mais après tout je m'en fou et je ne peux pas tomber plus bas que je ne le suis déjà ! Et puis il peut me haïr autant qu'il veut, moi je l'aime à en crever alors je ne le laisserais jamais plus bas que terre. Je le relèverais toujours qu'il le veuille ou non, parce qu'il fera toujours parti de ma vie et puis je suis amoureux de lui, je suis dingue de lui bordel, je suis tellement dingue de lui. Harry putain si tu savais… tu me haïrais.

Alors je glisse une main sur le rideau et le tire doucement. Mon cœur explose et mes yeux me brulent alors que j'aperçois le corps d'Harry tremblant par ses sanglots. Je m'accroupi à côté de son lit et glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

- Harry murmurais-je.

Il ouvre doucement ses yeux et plonge ses deux émeraudes dans mes iris grises. A ma vision il se recroqueville en position fœtale. Comme si rien ne c'était passé entre nous, je me glisse à ses côtés et passe une main sur sa fine taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Ses pleures redoublent alors qu'il s'agrippe désespérément à mon dos.

- Je te déteste Harry, si tu savais comme je te déteste !

- Pardon Ron, Pardon.

Je me crispe alors que je viens d'entendre ce dont j'ai rêvé pendant trois mois. Je soupire de bonheur, ressert ma prise autour de son corps et embrasse sa tempe.

Sentant le désir monté en moi je m'écarte de lui, et sors de sa couchette plutôt brulante. Il me retient d'une main, mais je la lâche rapidement partant me poser sur mon lit. Son regard plein de douleur, de souffrance et de tristesse me tue. On se fixe sans pouvoir se lâcher. Te moques-tu de moi à nouveau ? Souhaites-tu réellement me détruire ? Je te jure que si tu me détestes toujours autant, si je te dégoute, si tu veux me faire du mal pour me faire regretter mon orientation sexuelle, je sauterais par la première fenêtre que je trouverais. Je ne supportais pas ta haine plus longtemps.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il retire la couverture de son corps. Je vais le bouffer là tout de suite maintenant. Je le veux, je le désire si fort. C'est pourquoi pour éviter que mes pensées ne dérivent plus, je me force à engager une conversation.

- Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu m'as dis tout ça ?

- Non ne me le demande pas je t'en pris…

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça, que tu vas t'en sortir avec un pardon ? Putain, tu étais mon meilleur ami et du jour au lendemain tu m'as complètement enfoncé, tu m'as mis plus bas que terre. J'avais tellement besoin de toi surtout à ce moment. Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as détruis comme ça ? J'ai failli en crever Harry…

- Pardon Ron !

- C'était pour le plaisir c'est ça ? T'avais plus grand-chose à faire après la fin de la guerre alors tu as voulu t'en prendre à moi c'est ça ?

- Non ! Non…

- Alors POURQUOI ??! hurlais-je.

- Parce que je t'aime, Ron, tu comprends ça ?

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Je suis tout aussi gay que toi et je t'aime. Et j'ai voulu t'écarter de moi, j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ais honte de moi. J'ai voulu te protéger de mon désir, de mon amour, et me protéger moi aussi te ton refus. Alors pardon Ron, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je te jure, je ne voulais pas tout ça. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu ton état se dégrader, et quand tu as fais cette chute pendant le match. J'ai bien cru te perdre pour toujours. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fais du mal. Et puis tout à l'heure quand tu m'as annoncé ton homosexualité j'ai craqué. J'avais fais toute cette merde pour rien. Et ce baisé avec Draco, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser, j'avais tellement mal de te voir dans ses bras alors que j'ai toujours rêvé que tu sois dans les miens. Voilà pourquoi Ron, parce que je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Le temps s'est arrêté, j'ai même complètement cessé de respirer. Mes yeux voient trouble par mes larmes. Mes mains tremblent. Et j'ai l'impression que mon monde vient de s'éclairer. J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie. Je revis. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me lève et m'avance vers lui d'un pas maladroit. Sa tête est baissée et il pleure toujours autant. A l'aide de mes doigts je relève son menton pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, et sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, et alors que j'attends ça depuis des années, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Doucement et sensuellement. Mes mains entourant son si parfait visage. Je laisse glisser mes lèvres contre les siennes, appuyant de plus en plus le baisé. Celui-ci dure quelques dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à ce que je me sépare de lui, le souffle un peu court et le rouge aux joues.

Harry me fixe les yeux un peu écarquillés. Je lui sourie timidement et passe à nouveau une main dans sa tignasse que j'aime temps. Puis je la laisse glisser jusque sur son torse, le redessinant et le découvrant tout en même temps. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et ne peut se retenir de gémir.

- Ron…

- Harry, par Merlin, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !

- Alors tu…

- Je t'aime Harry, si tu savais depuis combien de temps. J'ai cru mourir quand tu m'as rejeté, quand tu as brisé notre amitié. J'avais tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement putain, je t'aime tellement !

Il englobe mon visage et m'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai l'impression de planer, de voler. Je me sens si bien que je pourrais mourir immédiatement tellement je suis heureux. J'allonge doucement son corps sur son lit et me positionne au dessus de lui, mon bassin rencontrant le sien. Notre baisé s'approfondis et je me sens perdre pieds. Je laisse glisser mes mains tout le long de son corps et commence à caresser ses cuisses remontant doucement vers son boxer. Son corps s'arque et j'en profite pour martyriser son cou et le marquer de ma langue de mes lèvres et de mes dents. Il gémit doucement contre mon oreille alors que je commence à me mouvoir tout contre son corps, nos érections entrant régulièrement en contact. J'enfonce mes doigts dans sa peau, alors que nos boxers deviennent de plus en plus gênants. D'un commun accord nous nous déshabillons entièrement, et laissons notre peau complètement nue se trouver.

L'envie et le désir refoulés nous font perdre la tête. Tout ce passe si vite. Pressé par ce besoin de l'un de l'autre et notre amour, je me retrouve entre ses jambes à maltraiter de mes doigts son érection et sa prostate, tandis qu'Harry gémit mon prénom, me demandant de continuer encore et toujours. Mais d'un coup, d'un mouvement brusque il me repousse.

- Vient Ron s'il te plait !

- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as jamais… Et je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Je ne veux plus passer une seule minute loin de toi. Alors je t'en supplie… Vient en moi, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps !

J'embrasse violement ses lèvres, attrape de mes deux mains ses hanches pour les surélever et me positionner à son entrée. Doucement j'entre en lui observant la moindre de ses réactions. Son visage se crispe et je me stop pour embrasser ses lèvres, mordiller son cou, entourer sa verge de ma main, puis je me renfonce en lui à nouveau le plus doucement possible. Je caresse son corps, respire son odeur et lui murmure des choses à l'oreille. Puis d'un mouvement lent je me retire de lui pour me renfoncer à nouveau et maltraiter sa bouche. Je continue mon manège pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et commence à bouger son bassin.

- Ron… Continue… Pl…plus vite !

- Putain Harry !

Je m'approprie ses lèvres et commence à bouger régulièrement dans son antre. Je me sens doucement perdre pieds, et accélère à nouveaux. Harry gémit, commence à crier mon prénom, alors que j'en fais de même avec le sien. Les étoiles m'apparaissent magnifiques dans ses bras, et je ne peux empêcher une larme brulante de couler le long de ma joue. La situation est tellement irréelle, tellement magnifique.

- Non… Non, mon ange ne pleure pas !

- Je t'aime Harry.

Je continue d'accélérer mes coups de butoir. Plus vite plus fort. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon dos alors qu'il crie tout contre mon oreille. Puis d'un mouvement brusque je m'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde, alors que je vois son corps se tendre déversant sa jouissance entre nous deux. Mes coups de reins se font plus durs pendant encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orgasme tout au fond de son antre. Epuisé je m'écroule sur son corps et tout doucement vient l'enlacer, tandis qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Nos lèvres finissent par se retrouver alors que nos corps ne se lâchent plus. C'est donc ainsi que nous nous endormons, enlacés et reliés d'un amour plus fort que n'importe quel autre.

Les premiers rayons de soleil traversant le rideau du lit viennent me réveiller. Je soupire de mécontentement et m'agite dans les draps, rencontrant un corps brulant. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je rencontre le visage endormi d'Harry. D'un coup des images de la nuit dernière me reviennent et je ne peux me retenir de gémir. J'ai soudain l'impression de ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il m'a fait éprouver, ne pouvant empêcher une douce chaleur de se propager dans mon bas ventre. Regarde Harry, dans quel état tu me mets. Je viens enlacer délicatement son corps, ne désirant pas le réveiller. Mes lèvres se plaquent sur sa peau alors que je prends doucement conscience de la réalité. J'ai fait l'amour à Harry, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Il m'a hurlé, lui aussi, qu'il m'aimait. Alors ça y est, je peux être enfin heureux ?

Mais alors que je le sens bouger contre moi, un doute s'empare de mon cerveau et s'infiltre dans mes veines pour venir broyer mon cœur. Et s'il s'était littéralement foutu de ma gueule pour me mettre plus bas que terre par la suite. S'il me détestait toujours autant. S'il voulait me rendre coupable de mon homosexualité ou bien de mon amour pour lui ? Je refoule des larmes qui menacent de couler et m'écartent rapidement de son corps, pour sortir du lit. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement une main me retient.

- Hm…Ron… Où est-ce que tu comptes t'enfuir comme ça ? J'ai froid et puis je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus rester une seule minute loin de toi !

- Alors tu… tu ne t'ais pas foutu de moi ?

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille après la nuit que nous venons de passer ensemble !

- Je ne sais pas…

Doucement il me tire par le bras et je me retrouve de nouveau enlacer à son corps si désirable. Nos lèvres se retrouvent à nous alors que je me laisse aller contre lui. Ses mains commencent à parcourir mon torse pour descendre toujours plus bas. Je commence à gémir et à le supplier tandis qu'il rigole contre mes lèvres.

Nous faisons l'amour une nouvelle fois. Comme si désormais être séparé de la peau de l'autre ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant nous tuerait. Puis d'un commun accord et épuisé de toutes ces émotions nous nous dirigeons vers la douche où nos lèvres et nos corps se retrouvent dans une étreinte sensuelle.

Propre sur nous et habillé nous descendons dans la salle commune ou la mauvaise humeur de nos amis se fait ressentir. Je sens que ça va être la joie et qu'on va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Mais alors que je posais mes pieds sur la dernière marche, la main d'Harry vient enlacer la mienne me faisant sursauter. Il me glisse un petit « tu es magnifique » à l'oreille avant de s'élancer vers ma meilleure amie entourée des gars. Tous les regards se portent sur nous et sur nos doigts entrelacés. Ok on dit quoi maintenant ?

- La prochaine fois les gars, pensé au sort de silence, soupire Dean.

J'écarquille les yeux, tandis qu'Harry me broie la main et qu'Hermione éclate de rire.

- En plus remettre ça de bon matin alors qu'on avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, c'est pas cool, ajoute Neville.

- Désolé… murmurais-je.

Hermione se lève un immense sourire ornant son visage et vient prendre mon autre main pour me tirer contre elle et me faire lâcher Harry. Elle enfouit son petit nez dans mon cou et embrasse ma peau.

- Je suis si heureuse de te voir sourire. Tu ne feras plus de bêtises hein ?

- Hermione…

- Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi ! Ah… j'ai toujours su que j'avais raison.

- Pardon ?

- Je savais pour toi Ron, mais pour Harry il me manquait une seule petite preuve et j'aurais pu en être certaine que ton amour était réciproque, mais ce n'est pas venu.

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- Moi aussi Ron.

J'embrasse sa tempe me détache d'elle alors que je sens les bras d'Harry entourer ma taille.

- Je suis désolé 'Mione, j'ai juste eu peur et j'ai préféré l'écarter de moi plutôt que de l'affronter…

- Je sais Harry, le plus important c'est qu'on soit à nouveau réuni comme avant. Mais à l'avenir n'oublier pas les sorts de Silence car les « Oh Ron… je vais… je vais… han Ron ! » ça va une fois voir deux mais trois non c'est bon.

Hermione se met à rire tandis qu'Harry ressert sa prise autour de ma taille les joues en feu.

- Vous venez déjeuner ?

On acquiesce et on la suit à travers les couloirs de Poudlard et les escaliers pour arriver dans la grande salle. Je scrute la table des Serpentards et remarque Draco qui à la vision de moi et Harry se tenant par la main, écarquille les yeux. Il se lève et vient me rejoindre. Une brève accolade, puis je lui raconte tout ce qu'il veut savoir. Son sourire s'élargi tandis que je passe sur les détails de notre nuit torride.

- Je voulais te dire au faite…

- Oui ?

- Je…

Mais pas le temps de m'en dire plus que Blaise fait irruption dans notre conversation et vient embrasser la tempe de mon blond, glissant sa main sur son ventre pour venir la lier aux doigts de Draco.

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Salut Ron, me sourie le métis.

- Blaise… je suis heureux que Merlin t'ait éclairé sur ta sexualité.

- Ça fait déjà quelques mois que mon cœur appartient à Draco, mais je n'ai pas osé me lancer et à vrai dire je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Crétin, dis-je en cœur avec Draco.

- Le pire c'est que je me morfondais toute la journée avec Harry dont le cœur penchait pour Ron. Des vraies nanas dépressives.

Draco et moi nous regardons et éclatons de rire. C'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, embrassant au passage mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous rigolez comme des perdus ?

- Oh, si tu savais Harry…

* * *

**Voilà un petit OS** _RW/HP,_** qui j'espère vous a plu.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
